


Tormented Souls

by Kyarorain



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Little Busters find themselves trapped in a nightmarish hell, the likes of which they could never have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormented Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not going to be coy about this. The idea for this fanfiction was heavily influenced by Corpse Party, because the idea of throwing the Little Busters into a scary haunted school was just too tempting. It won't be exactly like the game though. I'm putting my own spin on things.

I hold tightly onto Kyousuke's hand. With each step we take, the sound of our heavy footsteps echo through the empty corridor. It stretches far ahead of us and our trip through it feels like it may never end.

The silence is suffocating. How I long to hear the voices and the laughter of our friends again, but I know I never will.

That's because they are gone.

I wish I could scrub the images from my mind but no matter how hard I try to banish them, they rise to the surface over and over. The memories of their faces at the moment of death will never leave me. They play over and over, in a constant loop, forcing me to recall their wide eyes, their silently screaming expressions, and the blood.

It is the worst nightmare I have ever experienced.

Yes, even worse than the bus accident that happened months before. Rin and I saw a horrifying scene before us. We carried out the bruised and bloodied bodies of our injured classmates from that bus. The sight of that wreck with everyone trapped inside and close to death haunted my dreams for a long time. However, even that experience didn't come close to this.

This time, I couldn't save anyone. Even Rin, who I promised to protect for the rest of my life, died before my eyes. My chest aches as I recall her scream. I couldn't do anything to save her. How could I fail like this?

I pull on Kyousuke's hand with every step I take. I'm afraid he might stop moving altogether if I let go of his hand. No matter what, I will keep holding on.

I glance over my shoulder at Kyousuke.

All the blood has drained from his face. Those eyes of his that used to shine so brilliantly have become dull.

I have never seen Kyousuke look so utterly devastated before. He looks like a man who has lost everything important to him.

I must have looked just like that during those depressing days after my parents died. If I wasn't here with him, I wonder if he would be curled up with his knees hugged to his chest and waiting for the end to come.

It really does look like he has lost the will to live and yet he's still moving along with me. As long as I continue to be by his side, he will keep going.

"Kyousuke."

"Mmm."

He doesn't even look up.

I start to speak then realize the words won't come. What can I say at a time like this? There are no words that could make him feel better. He is wallowing in grief and so am I. We only continue to go on because we still have each other.

Kyousuke was always so strong. I admired him for it and looked up to him. In that dream world, he worked so hard along with everyone else to make Rin and I stronger. His wish was for us to be able to face the empty future ahead of us and not give in to despair. In spite of that, even he has lost his spirit.

I can understand. How could he ever have been prepared for this brutal reality?

We were forced to witness the moment that Rin was killed. She screamed our names over and over with tears streaming down her cheeks. There was nothing we could do to stop those ghouls from tearing her apart. Kyousuke was pleading with them, begging them to let his sister go and to take him instead, but they only laughed and subjected us to a horrifying scene.

I pulled Kyousuke away. He was screaming Rin's name repeatedly. If we had stayed there, the ghouls might have gone for us next.

"You look like you're about to give up. There's a chance the two of us might survive. It isn't over yet."

"Riki." Kyousuke's face contorts in a grimace. "Do you really think they plan on letting us escape?"

"Eh?"

That's true. Even I have my doubts. I'm sure they are watching us from somewhere and waiting for the right moment to strike. However, as long as that tiny fragment of hope exists, I will keep going.

"They could kill us at any time. I'm sure they are just toying with us."

"I know." I look away, focusing my gaze on the end of the corridor. "But, we can't stop. As long as we're still alive, I want to keep fighting. I won't give up yet."

It hurts so much to hear Kyousuke speaking like this. He's always been so optimistic and confident. With each death, I saw him fall into grief even more, but it was Rin's death that truly tipped him over the edge and left him completely shattered.

I feel the same way. My chest throbs with fresh pain when I think of how I will never again hear Rin's voice or see her smile. All I really want to do is throw myself into Kyousuke's arms and cry. I want to scream against the injustice of it all and beg to have my friends back. It would be so easy to do that right now.

I have to resist. I absolutely cannot break down. If I do that, it really will all be over.

As long as Kyousuke is here, I have to keep going on for both our sakes. Even if we die, then we will have died fighting to survive.

"You are amazing, Riki. Even after all this, you can find the strength to keep on going."

"That's all thanks to you. To be honest, it's only because you're still here. If I was the only one left, I don't think I would even have that strength anymore."

We turn around the corner and continue moving on ahead. The entrance doors are within sight. When we pass through and leave this building, will we be safe? My heart starts pounding.

Something feels off.

That's right. It's just like Kyousuke said. This is way too easy.

The fear that has been welling up inside grows even more and my feet are rooted to the floor. How pathetic. I'm suddenly so scared that I can barely move.

No, I can't stop here. I have to-

"Riki!"

Kyousuke's warning shout comes too late. Our feet leave the ground and we both find ourselves dangling in the air. A pair of pale, skinny arms are wrapped around my waist. I look toward Kyousuke and see a grinning face peering out from behind his head. The ghoul's face is marred by deep slashes.

My blood turns to ice and I slowly turn my head. I can see long strands of dark hair. I hardly dare to look upon the face of the ghoul who has me in their grasp.

In that moment, I am forced to face the cruel truth.

Kyousuke and I are both going to die.

Even though I tried so hard, it was all for nothing in the end. What did I bother fighting for? Maybe I should have just cried in Kyousuke's arms after all while we waited for our time to come. How I could I think we had a chance?

Everyone, I really am so sorry.

I failed to protect the Little Busters this time.

It's all over.

The ghouls start laughing. I feel sick to my stomach as that mocking sound rings in my ears. How can anyone be so twisted and evil that they enjoy killing? I can't imagine why anyone would subject people to the horrors we went through. Whoever trapped us in this hell and subjected us to these horrors is a despicable creature who can't even be called human.

I lock eyes with Kyousuke, who looks resigned to his fate. His mouth turns up at the corners, just a little. It's the saddest smile I have ever seen.

"You tried your best, Riki. Don't blame yourself."

Kyousuke must have been able to tell what I was thinking from my expression. He was always good at that.

I open my mouth.

There's no time for me to utter a single syllable. The air whistles past as the ghoul carries me down the hallway. It throws me through the empty space and I see the wall rushing up to meet me. I squeeze my eyes shut.

My body shudders from the powerful impact and I hear a deafening crack. Spots of lights explode before my eyelids. I hit the floor and lie there in a daze. It doesn't take long for pain to wash over me. It's so intense. I can feel the burning agony consuming me all over and I want to throw up. Why have I not passed out yet?

The taste of metal fills my mouth and I cough. A warm substance dribbles out and runs down my chin. I realize it must be blood.

I crack my eyes open. Everything around me is just a blur.

Kyousuke, where are you?

I'm so scared.

I don't want to die.

Help me.

I see a dark shape lying a few feet from me. My body protests when I roll over onto my front. It hurts to even move a muscle but I try to ignore it.

I have to get to him. I don't care how much it hurts.

I painstakingly pull my body, using every last drop of strength to reach him.

He's lying still, staring into space with hazy eyes. Blood is streaming from his nose and mouth. I can tell he's hurt really badly. Is he still alive?

My question is answered when I hear a ragged breath pass through his lips. So he's still clinging onto life, just barely.

"Kyou...suke..." I gasp out. My voice is so weak I wonder if he can hear me.

His eyes meet mine and he whispers my name.

Kyousuke's face blurs even more. Ah, it's because of my tears. I can't hold them back anymore, not that there's any need to. We are about to die so crying is fine, right? My body sags and I collapse on top of him. Even though I'm on the verge of death, Kyousuke's warmth brings me comfort.

"I'm scared... Kyousuke..."

His hand rests on my head. I squeeze my eyes shut and allow my tears to soak into his shirt. Thank goodness I could be with him during my last moments. I don't have to die alone.

My life is slipping further away with every second that passes by.

I'm so cold.

"I'm here, Riki."

His reassuring words are the last thing I hear as the world fades away.

Everyone...

Thank you all for the happy days we were able to spend together as the Little Busters. I'm so glad I was able to live a life full of fun and laughter with such wonderful friends by my side.

I really was ever so happy.

If only those times could have lasted forever.

I fall for an eternity, spiralling down into the endless darkness.

This is the end.

Isn't it?


End file.
